


Reunion

by iguanadepalo



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, look im just really uncomfortable with using their irl names, welcome to my trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Luke finally reunite after spending their summer break from school away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Luke kissed Jimmy because that's the thing he wanted to do the most when he first saw him again. Luke's chest finally felt full, like this was the eventual dénouement of his summer. The perfect culmination to two months of perpetual heat stroke filled with fun and sharing with family members.

Summer away from school was always something to look forward to, unless you had to leave a boyfriend behind. Not behind, really. Jimmy spent time in his respective home as well, but it was difficult, considering they saw each other pretty much every day of the week. They'd be back together soon, however. They've certainly braved through worse.

They would message each other daily. Jimmy would send Luke pictures of his dog and the new shiny Pokémon he caught over the summer. Luke would send him snippets of the new songs he was working on. 

Some of the songs he'd send Jimmy were short, but filled with heart. Luke would never upload these anywhere else; they were specially for Jimmy. They were incredibly personal and surprisingly romantic. Jimmy would always be left awestruck by them, filled to the brim with love. His chest would swell and his face would hurt from smiling so hard. They were really good songs.

Now that they were back together, Luke wanted to hold him so close that they became a single entity. He wanted to kiss him until their lips went numb, and have him pressed against him, solid and present and real. It was finally happening and Luke was unbelievably happy.

"I missed you," Luke held Jimmy's head in his hands. The moment was firm, and Luke had been waiting for so long that he was smiling hard enough for it to be embarrassing, but there was no room in his head to care.

Jimmy nodded rapidly and leaned in to kiss him again, not wasting any time. He made it messy, his tongue sliding on Luke's bottom lip, but it was too hard to take any of it seriously when they kept smiling.

Luke wouldn't leave him with even one inch of space between them, and Jimmy didn't want it any other way. Jimmy's hands would roam under Luke's shirt, free of any restraint. This is what he had been waiting for, and he was glad to finally be able to lie against him, feeling Luke's warm body pushed against him on the small bed.

Luke seized the opportunity to kiss down Jimmy's face, pecking the corner of his lips sweetly, then the bottom of his jaw, leading a trail downwards until he reached his throat.

"Did you miss me?" Luke asked. Jimmy detected a sort of taunt in his words, especially when Luke raked his teeth over the sensitive skin of his neck like that.

"Fuck, wow," Jimmy actually said aloud, much to his own dismay. Luke breathed a laugh against him. He had yet to answer the question, but the answer was obvious. "Yes."

"I'm not entirely convinced," Jimmy could feel the smug motherfucker smiling against his neck. Luke then continued to put his lips over his throat, not being necessarily gentle. He'd definitely leave a mark if he kept going like that.

Jimmy gripped at Luke's hips, letting out an borderline obscene sound that he desperately tried to muffle. "Oh my god, fuck off," he told Luke, still holding on to him tightly.

Jimmy's fingernails dug into Luke's skin, which made him pant out against Jimmy's neck hard.

This did not help Jimmy's case at all. His chest heaved, and he needed to put a stop to it. Jimmy moved just so they could be face to face, attacking his lips with fervor again with no time to spare.

Although Luke enjoyed making Jimmy squirm, this was good too. His arms found a place around Jimmy's neck, bringing them closer together. The kiss was all over the place, but it was slick and relaxed, soft in pace and in feeling. Jimmy definitely felt something when Luke's tongue brushed against his, maintaining a slow rhythm between them.

Jimmy's hands were still everywhere, until his thumbs settled in the waistband of Luke's underwear and his hands firmly on the curve of his butt.

Their lips glided against one another's, sliding in their gentle collision. Luke wanted it to last forever. His heart was pounding, threatening to jump out of his chest. The feeling sort of made him want to write something about it, express those feelings and make them into something bigger. He made a mental note of it when he pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Jimmy's own and attempting to catch his breath. He studied Jimmy's face and thought about the feeling of being with him to see what other nice things he could include in the song.

"I missed you so much," Jimmy said, catching Luke by surprise and whisking him back to reality. "Like, I don't know. I didn't think I'd miss you that much. But I did."

Luke placed a hand on Jimmy's face gingerly. His thumb slid against Jimmy's cheek absentmindedly a few times, making Jimmy's skin tingle.

"I love you," Luke told him and he felt it. He was fuzzy all over and whenever he looked at Jimmy the feeling would grow tenfold. Whenever he kissed Jimmy the feeling would grow infinitely, enveloping him in a golden aura of love. It was so lame.

Jimmy guided a hand towards Luke's, twining his fingers over it. He then moved the hands down in front on their chests where it was more comfortable to hold.

"I love you," Jimmy mirrored with the same amount of emotion. His heart was beating fast, and he could hear it in his ears. Jimmy felt similarly as Luke did, for his heart rate would spike and flutter whenever Luke was near. It was something bigger than him, a feverish ache, a happy open flame that lit up his chest, all for Luke. 

"I love you," Luke said again, because it was true and he didn't know what else to say. 

"You already said that," Jimmy grinned.

Luke laughed and Jimmy caught it in his mouth. 

They shared another gleeful kiss they couldn't stop smiling into, excited to be back together again.

And so together they laid, sharing a few more tender moments while the setting sun's filtered light tinted the room, coming in from the window. They both eventually fell asleep tangled together, not to wake up until the next morning. 

It was truly the best way to end the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's been legit like a month since I've uploaded anything, but school has been basically kicking my ass. It's finally over. I'm a high school senior now. 
> 
> I've been writing a lot of stories, a LOT of Yungjom, and just a lot of gay all around. I'm incredibly excited to finally finish and upload those fics, and I hope you guys like them!
> 
> If you left me a comment it would seriously make my day. Love y'all ♡♡♡
> 
> (PS: dénouement is literally a pretentious bs word from hell and you can definitely make fun of me for writing it)


End file.
